Jack and his Father
by Riddle-Me-That
Summary: Let's take a look at the years before the movie, ranging from Jack's childhood up to just before Elizabeth is captured. (Full summary inside.)
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Let's just say I own nothing, because I don't.  
  
Summary: Before Jack Sparrow was captain, what was he like? What was his job? How did he get along with his family? And friends? And Bootstrap Bill? What happened the day Elizabeth found Will floating in the sea? What about Will's mother? And Elizabeth's mother too? Well, all these questions just might get answered if you read. The time should range from Jack's childhood to just before the movie. Let's fill in all those lost years, shall we?   
  
And now, without further ado...  
  
Pirates of the Carribbean: The Lost Years  
  
by Riddle-Me-That

* * *

Chapter One   
  


Jack and his Father

* * *

"Jack, lad, come see yer old man!" The ruddy, middle aged man swung his arms open, encircling his only son with the joy that only comes from months of seperation. "How's me liddle pirate? Been takin' care of yer mum?"   
  
"Aye, he's been doin' just that." John Sparrow, the father of young Jack, peered up, his son still in his grip, and he gazed upon his wife.   
  
"I missed ye both terribly," the merchant sailor murmured, standing to kiss his wife, Anne. "I shouldn't 'ave been gone so long, but... I 'ave to put food on the table."   
  
Jack tugged at his father's sleeve. "Yer more 'portant than food, daddy! Are ye stayin' for awhile?" John smiled.  
  
"I am indeed, son, don't worry. I'll be here in Port Charles for a few months, I promise." It was a promise made with all his heart, vowing to the little six year old that he would be there to be a good father.  
  
It was a promise that he was not to keep.  
  


"I ain't a pirate! I ain't never done any piratin'!" John struggled valiantly, but even the strongest of men would be subdued by four British officers.  
  
"Mister Sparrow, we have solid proof that you commited such 'piratic' crimes while you were at sea, and many spotted you in company with that damned Captain Tomas. The court has found you guilty, so there is no need to protest any further. Resign yourself to the noose." The commadore, Commadore Jameson, quirked a perfectly groomed eyebrow at the man- the accused pirate- before him. "Do not fret, it's quick and quite painless. Usually."

"My family! I 'ave to support them! They'll starve!"  
  
"We'll look after them, don't you worry." Jameson flicked an imaginary fleck of dust from his sleeve.  
  
"It's men like you who will bring this world crashing down!"  
  
"It's men like your pirate friend, Tomas."  
  
Jack looked on in horror at the thought. His beloved, idolized "uncle" Tomas, a pirate. Clinging to his mother's trembling hand, he heard his father yell, "He's a good man!"  
  
Three days, John sat in his dungeon cell. Three days of pain and suffering, three days where he sat and wished that the time would pass quicker. But then, it passed quicker than he had realized.  
  


No six year old boy should ever have to watch his father die. No little, innocent child should ever be hardened to the ways of the world so early in his life. But for Jack Sparrow, things had taken a turn, for merely months after his father was hung, his mother passed away. And so he it was that he was family-less, a little orphan boy, dirty and scruffy, and looked down upon by all the adults of the world. Of course, adults always look down upon children as though they are merely scoundrels, but they especially stared down their noses at poor Jack. It was odd to him, because he was an adorable little boy, and no dirtier than most wayward children. But then it came to him that they saw him as the son of a pirate, and though he now resided in a children's home, he was, nonetheless, a pirate boy.

"That's what I am," the rebellious child thought some days. "A pirate's child. And I'll be a pirate, some day." And so, in the depths of his little heart, Jack dreamed that one day his father's friend Tomas would come and take him on board, and the two would sail away from the stuffy British officers whom Jack hated so.

  
  


Tomas finally did arrive, though by the time he did, two years had passed and Jack was now eight years old (and mighty proud of it, too.) Jack chanced upon meeting him while strolling to the docks, which he did every chance possible. Then he yelled so loudly that he not only drew the attention of Captain Tomas, but the attention of the next four crews as well.

"Jack, lad!" Tomas grinned wider than he ever had, but the sadness in his eyes contrasted with this facial expression. "I... I only jus' heard about yer parents. I say no more livin' here, mate. Come sail away with me, yer father would've wanted it so. What say you to that?"

"I say aye!" the boy shouted triumphantly, and hugged his new "father". Tomas returned the enthusiastic embrace, blushing all the while as his crew gathered about curiously.

  
  


For another four years, Jack learned from the greatest pirate he had ever known. He knew how to judge direction without a compass, how to down more rum than anyone and walk out of the bar without fainting. He learned to fight with the largest men, to fire shots so accurate they could pluck the wing from a fly. And he learned that the greatest joy of all was to simple be at sea.

It was a sunny April day, four and a half years after Jack had set sail with Tomas. He had sprouted from the cute little eight year old boy to a handsome twelve year old, though he was neither man nor boy. Those years had been a growth spurt, not only physically, but mentally. He had no idea that he was about to take another great spurt, but he was somewhat prepared for what would happen next. He'd learned much too early in life that one always had to be prepared for these sorts of things. 

* * *

Not very long, I know. Going to a friend house. But there, it's something. Yes, there will be SOME romance in this story. When we get to Will and Elizabeth growing up, for example. And I'm definitely adding some of Norrington's thoughts as Elizabeth grows up as well, because he seems to have marriage plans for her, even when she's ten. Creepy, if you ask me, but anywho. That fluffy junk will be later, though there COULD be Jack romance. Anyone want to have the Jack romance character based on them? 

Read and Review.

And here's a pirate joke: Why couldn't the ten year old get into the pirate movie?

  
  
  
  


It was rated "arrrr" (R). HAHAHA!


	2. Note

Author's Note

  
  


Not sure where this story is going. What do you all think? Review/email me and tell me... should I continue this? I might anyways... I don't know. Does it have potential?


End file.
